zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gazelle
Gazelle is a famous Zootopian pop star voiced by the pop artist Shakira. Her single, Try Everything, is the main soundtrack of the film. Background Gazelle is one of the most popular celebrities in Zootopia, having many fans, which include Judy Hopps, Clawhauser and even Chief Bogo. Her importance and popularity stems from the fact that she is very socially-minded and is all about acceptance and equality for all. She is a model for Preyda, and appears on the covers of magazines such as Vanity Fur. This is evidenced by the titles of her music; Judy listens to "Try Everything" while on the train to Zootopia, and the titles of multiple other pieces by Gazelle are shown. These were never played or mentioned otherwise during the film. Personality Despite being a pop idol, she is very humble and kind and loves singing. She cares for equality and loves Zootopia because she believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are predator or prey. She even held a peace rally when the conflicts between predator and prey arose. Most of her dancers are also shown to be predators, namely tigers, holding true to her values. Appearance Gazelle has a pop idol's body-big hips, thin everything else. Her fur is light golden-brown and her underfur is pale gold. Her face is long and thin, much like her animal, as is her neck and she has hooves for hands and feet. She is always wearing the same sparkly red top and short skirt to match, with tall sparkly red shoes that show off her hooves. A big lock of wavy blond hair coming from between her horns blocks her left eye. She wears a gold bracelet on each wrist. Role in the Film Gazelle appears a lot during the film, starting with an appearance on a building-sized screen in which she says, "I'm Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia." She also appears on a popular app in which you can paste your face on one of her background dancers, and she will praise your dancing. Later on in the film, after the press conference that causes conflict between prey and predators, she organizes a peace rally. She says, "Give me back the Zootopia I love" at the end of her small speech. Gazelle also wraps the movie up with a concert at Animalia Stadium. In Popular Culture Gazelle is the face of many popular brands and has evidently had a number of appearances in Zootopian media. Gazelle is the face of Preyda, the popular clothing and fashion accessory brand, and appears on a number of posters and advertisements around Zootopia. She also appears on the only front cover of Vanity Fur which has been released. Thanks to her status as a major celebrity in Zootopia, she also appears on a major billboard with audio, saying, "Welcome to Zootopia." It is one of the first things outside of the main Savanna Central train station. In the only major concert we see, she attracts very large numbers of fans and supporters. Dancing App Gazelle is the focus of an app for smartphones where one can copy and paste their face over one of Gazelle's dancing partners. Known users of this app are Benjamin Clawhauser and Chief Bogo. There is an online video generator released by Disney intended to replicate the dancing app.Dancing with Gazelle Gallery Trivia *Gazelle is one of the few characters to actually wear shoes. **Ironically, her voice actress (famous pop singer Shakira) doesn't normally like wearing shoes, at least for when she's performing. *Gazelle is the only character to have a name that's also the name of their species, though not the only one who's named after the species the characters represent or has a name that's a play on them. She's also called Gazelle as a reference to "Adelle". *Gazelle is featured on the online game Dancing With Gazelle, that can be played here. *Besides Try Everything, Gazelle has released four other known songs that are parodies of songs from other Disney movies: **''Let It Goat'' (Let It Go, Frozen) **''Part of Your Wool'' (Part of Your World, The Little Mermaid) **''Can You Feel the Fur Tonight'' (Can You Feel the Love Tonight, The Lion King) **''Ara-bunny Nights (Aladdin)'' Gazelle.jpg References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Prey